je t'aime mon ange
by lilyw
Summary: seule... volia se qu'elle etait seule... elle avait toujours etait seule juste apres la mort de ses parents jusqu'au jour ou...


Cette journée là fut la pire des journées depuis qu'elle etait née. Elle etait allongée sur son lit les yeux rouge, les cheveux emmelaient et epparpillaient sur ses couvertures et on pouvait apercevoir un ruisseau de larmes sur son visages. Quand elle etait rentrer chez elle, le jour ou elle etait allée sur le chemin de traverse pour aller achetez ses manuels scolaire, elle avait dabord appellez ses parents qui n'avaient pas repondu alors qu'auparavant ses parents ne l'avait jamais fait attendre. Elle avait monter les escalier qui menait a l'etage sur la pointe de pied se mefiant de ce qui se trouvait au bout des marches. La jeune fille monta les marches marche par marche,tout doucement, quand elle fut monter a l'etage, elle poussa un cri de terreur a la vue de ses parents mutiler et egorger, du sang s'etait epparpillait dans tout le couloirs, lily etait en larmes et choqué. Elle courut vers eux les larmes coulant sur son beaux visage de porcelaine.Elle s'avait bien que c'etait finit, qu'ils etait morts mais determiner s'approcha d'eux et prit leur poul( desoler je sais pas comment sa s'ecrit). La jeune fille avait les mains tachée de sang, elle hurlait à la mort et pleurait telement fort et vite que ses vetements ne t'arderent pas à etre entierement tremper. Tout à coup elle se leva lentement, tremblante, tachée de sang et froide comme un mort. Elle avait retrouver le corps de ses parents mais elle n'avait pas vu sa sœur Petunia. Lily se mit à la chercher partout dans tout la maison, fouillant le moindre milimetre carré de chaques pièces. Quand elle eut pratiquement perdu espoir, elle se dirigea quand meme vers la seule porte qu'elle n'avait pas ouverte. Elle l'ouvrit tout doucement comme si elle avait peur de trouver quelque chose d'horrible dans le placard mais quand elle l'eut entierement ouverte elle apercut sa petite sœur assise, les genoux ramenée vers elle.

-Oh ! Petunia ! s'exclama lily contente d'avoir retrouver sa petite sœur et en se pricipitant sur elle.

Elle n'eut meme pas le temps de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras que celle-ci se leva rapidement, sortit du placard et s'eloigna le plus loin possible de lily comme si elle l'a craignait. La jeune fille rousse voulut s'approcher d'elle mais…

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! hurla sa sœur. Ils sont morts par ta faute tuée par des gens de ton espece !

- Mais petunia…

- NON !cria petunia. Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'aprocher tu m'entend JAMAIS !

Puis sa sœur ne lui adressant aucun regard se retourna et partit en courant ne prenant meme pas la peine de se retourner. Lily s'effondra par terre pleurant de plus belle, ses parents etait mort par sa faute, si elle n'avait jamais eu l'idée de devenir une sorciere, ils ne seraient pas mort. Elle s'agrippa a une table ne pouvant pas se relever par ses propres moyens et avec beaucoup de courage et de determination , elle reussissa a se lever.Lily se dirigea vers ses parents, s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa tout doucement glissée jusqu'à se qu'elle soit entierement assise. Elle ramena ses genoux vers elle et pleura comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Les derniere paroles que lui avait dit ses parents etait un simple je t'aime et maintenant quand on lui diras ses deux mots sa lui rappellera ses parents morts pars sa faute. En pensant a sa elle eclata encore plus en sanglos et metta sa tete entre se jambes ne pouvant plus supporter la vu de ses parents morts, mutiler, couvert de sang.A un moment qui lui semblat le plus dure depuis qu'elle avait vu ses parents mort elle sentis une main se mettre sur son epaule droite.

-Lily… ne pleure plus…

Lily conaisser cet voix pour l'avoir entendu mainte et mainte durant ses années a poudlard , lily releva la tete et regarda clui qui lui avait dit ses quelques paroles douce et genereuse.

-James…, balbutia la jeune fille sous le choc

-Papa ! s'exclama james. Je l'ai trouver, elle est ici !

Quelques secondes plus tard, lily apercut le pere de james monter rapidement les escaliers. Il regarda horrifié la scene qui se deroulait devant ses yeux.Lily etait recouverte de sang, ses yeuse tait gonflé et rouge par la tristesse et elle tremblait de tout ses membres.Elle etait en etat de choc.James la prit par le bras et l'aida a se relever mais des qu'elle fut debout ses jambes tomberent sous son poidet elle manqua de tomber par terre mais par reflexe James la serra encore plus fort et l'ecarta du corps de ses parents.Il l'a fit descendre les escalier accompagné de son pere qui n'arrivait pas a croire de se qu'il avait vu. Dès qu'ils furent en bas des marches, lily craqua. Depuis l'arriver de James et son pere elle s'etait forcer de ne pas pleurer pour garder son courage et sa digniter mais la c'en etait trop elle n'en pouvait plus. Lily eclata en sanglos dans les bras de james qui essayait de la reconforter comme il pouvait. Sa lui faisait mal quand lily etait malheureuse, si elle etait triste il l'etait aussi.

Apres quelques minutes de larmes Lily commenca a secalmer et s'eloigna de James

-Comment…comment…avez…vous…su ?demanda Lily en balbutiant

- Les voisins ont avertit la police qu'il entendait des cri chez toi et avait pus voir des eclair rouge. Nous sommes arriver avant la police ,nous avont jeter un sort d'oublis sur les voisins et nous avous accourru jusqu'ici, expliqua le pere de james

Elle aquiesca d'un signe de tete elle n'avait pas ecouter les deux thiers de la conversation, trop triste pour dire ou entendre quoique se soit . Elle voulait mourir, les deux etre qu' elle aimait le plus etait mort, mort par sa faute.Mort avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire un simple je t'aime.Lily se tourna vers James et son pere les yeux remlit de larmes. Les deux potter n'osaient rien dire de peur de blesser la jeune fille. Ses yeux d'habitude qui etait d'un vert emeraude et qui brillait d'une lueur etrange la il etait terne et sans vie. Lily avait de beau cheveux d'un roux flamboyant avec quelques reflets rouge par ci par la et par-dessus tout elle etait maigre, tres maigre. Mais elle etait dote d'une magnifique beauté avec son teint de porcelaine que certaine fille lui enviait.

Elle se leva tout doucement desescaliers, tremblante, James voulut l'aider mais elle le repoussa d'un geste amicale. Le jeune homme savait que lily ne tiendrait pas lontemps et des qu'il y pensa il vit la jeune fille tomber a la renverse. James eut le reflexe de l'attraper a temps par la taille avant qu'elle ne tombe brutalement sur les escaliers. Lily s'etait evanouis et a present elle gisait inconsciente sur la parquer de la maison des evans a coter desalier qui menait au corps de ses parents.

James regarda la jeune fille desormais orpheline d'un air inquiet et attendrissant et sans plus attendre, avec l'aide de son pere il la transporterent dans le manoir des potter.


End file.
